Maybe Someday
by Emma Karazuki
Summary: gaara is all alone in this world. maybe a cetain girl could change him. but wat happens if they r seperated for ten years? and wat if naruto ruins their love? read to find out. i no, the summary sucks.
1. Before we met

Ok guys. I finished my last story and now I'm on my second story. BTW, I'm changing my name to Emma Karazuki. So here is my new story and I hope you guys like it as much as you liked the others. Enjoy!

_**Before we met:**_

**Gaara's POV**

I stared out my window, where I was watching the stars. They were very beautiful. Oh, maybe I should introduce myself. I am Sabaku- No-Gaara. Currently I am 7 years old and a social reject. I had a step brother, a step sister, a father but no mother. She died when I was born. Also, I have a demon inside of me so I am always scaring people away. I have no friends but I am also a genius. My family ignores me so I am always alone. I really don't like it here. I just want to die.

I know that when people are depressed, they say this but don't mean it. I actually mean it. There is nothing for me to live for, so I can die.

People have tried, but no one has been able to succeed in killing me. I wish they were successful because then, I wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Since I can't sleep, I stayed up all night thinking about how cruel my life is. The next morning my dad cam into my room. It was weird because first of all, he never comes near me, let alone in my room. Second of all, he was looking very happy.

"Good morning son." My father greeted me.

Now that was wrong. He never called me son. I slid off my bed. "Good morning dad." I said in my squeaky voice.

He picked me up and hugged me. Ok, something was definitely up.

"Is something good happening to you daddy?" I was very curious. He was only happy when something good was coming.

"Yes son. There is an important family coming in 5 minutes and I have to get you ready."

So we spent the next 2 minutes getting out my black and red shirt and my black cargo pants.

He picked me up and together we went downstairs. Already waiting for us was my step family.

Kankuro is my step brother. He had black hair and purple face painting. He had a purple shirt on and jeans.

My step sister, Temari, looking pretty good too. Her dirty blonde hair was brushed and her dress matched her blue eyes.

They looked at us as we came downstairs but they didn't talk to me, only dad.

"The Hyuga's are here!" one of our servants called out.

"Ok kids. You all better be on your best behavior or else." My dad warned us.

The doors opened and I saw a man walk in. he had a little boy standing next to him.

"Hello there, Hiashi." My father greeted the man. "It's so nice to have you over."

"Likewise Yuki." (N.A. I know that that's not Gaara's fathers name but I liked it.)

"So, who are your children, Hiashi?"

Hiashi pushed the little boy forward. "Introduce yourself." He commanded.

The boy stood up straight and said. "Hello. My name is Neji Hyuga. I am 8 years old and I am on my way to becoming a Hyuga prodigy." He took a step backwards.

"I thought you didn't have a son." My father stated.

"I don't. Neji is the son of my deceased brother. Therefore, Neji is my nephew. My daughter is right here." He reached behind his left leg and pulled out a little girl. "Introduce yourself daughter."

"Umm, m-my n-name i-is H-Hinata h-Hyuga. I a-am s-six y-years o-old a-and I a-am v-very w-weak." She ran back behind her father's leg.

I was dazed. She was so beautiful like an adorable angel. I liked her voice too.

"Yuki, let's allow the kids to play. We can go talk in the kitchen. After I see your kids." Hiashi said.

Temari stepped forward. "I am Temari. I am 9 years old and a powerful fighter!"

Kankuro was next. "I am Kankuro. My specialty is puppets and I am 8 years old."

It was my turn now but I wouldn't speak. Instead, my dad spoke for me. "This is Gaara, my youngest. He is a demon and also the reason my wife died. He is strong though, o I use him in all my wars." My father seemed proud.

"That's nice. Ok, let's go to the kitchen." After our fathers' left, Neji, Temari, and Kankuro left too. I was about to walk away when I saw that Hinata was by herself. I decided to approach her.

"Hello, Hinata!" I said with a smile. "Do you want to go to the park to play?" I was really hoping that she would say yes.

She nodded and I cheered and dragged her to the park. After hours of playing, she had to go home to Konoha.

"Goodbye Gaara." She waved to me.

"bye." I called. As soon as she was out of sight, I went to my room. I wanted Hinata right now. And maybe she will be happy too.

I missed her a lot. Maybe someday, we will see each other again. I looked at the brightest shining star in the sky. I made my wish and hoped that I t would come true.

I hate Hiashi. After Hinata and I came back from the park, he threw me away from her and told me never to talk to her again. I wasn't my Hinata-Chan. Then, for the first time in years, I cried.

**Ten Years Later**

I walked over to my room with confidence in my step. I was 17 now and over the years, I had become ruthless and cold. , y father still used me in wars and everyone still hated me. I was better looking though. My blood red hair had grown to my shoulders, I had a tattoo on my head, and my aquamarine eyes were shining.

I opened my bedroom door, and maids were in there packing up my stuff. They turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"What the fuck are you filthy maids doing in my room?" I asked them coldly.

I saw them shiver. "Your father told us to pack up every room in the house."

I ran out of my room, and into my fathers' office. He glanced at me. "Gaara, I was just looking for you. We are moving to Konoha to help fight in a war and to live there. I hope you understand," I glared at him but he ignored me. "Get in the limo so we can leave already."

I stormed out of his office, outside, and into the limo. My step family was already there.

"Hey Gaara." They greeted me. Over the years, Temari and Kankuro realized that I would never hurt them, so we became really close. We read each other like books.

"hn." I replied. I wasn't one to talk much.

My father got in the limo, our stuff was in another car, and we had snacks. We were ready to leave.

Konoha, watch out. Here we come!

**Ok I know. I'm an amazing writer. You don't have to tell me that. Please review. Please!**


	2. Konoha Chaos

**Ok guys. The 2****nd**** chapter is finally here. I am going to have a contest about who is my biggest fan. I will announce the winner in the upcoming chapters. The person who reviews the most wins. The prize is a sneak peek of my next 2 stories and the winner gets to help me write it. So please review. Love, Emma.**

_**Konoha Chaos**_

**Gaara's POV**

Konoha was big. And I mean very big. I stared at the village in awe as we rode to our new house. When we arrived there, I looked at it with surprise. I got out of the car for a better look.

The house was humongous. It was red and white with black shutters and it looked so cool.

"Ok kids, pay attention." My dad called at us. We all turned around to look at him. "Don't go in the house yet. I want the stuff to go in first, and I want you guys to go and meet our neighbors. Have fun." He turned and went inside our house.

Kankuro looked at Temari, she at me, and me at him. Before we could say anything though, Kankuro ran off to who-knows-where.

Together, Temari and I walked to our neighbor's house. They must be rich too because they had a lot of land.

Temari knocked on their door and we stood on the porch for a few minutes. When no one answered, we went home.

As we stepped into our house, I did all I could not to stare with my mouth open. Our house had chandeliers everywhere and everything looked expensive.

The servants showed me to my room and let's just say I almost hugged them. I liked the room that much. My room was black, red, and gold and kind of emo looking. But I loved it anyway.

**Itachi's POV**

My mom had me cooking with her. We had new neighbors, so we were making them some food.

I took some, my mom did too, and so did my brother Sasuke. We all walked over to the people next door.

I rung the doorbell, and this old looking person opened it. I almost threw up cause his face looked so, so ugly.

"Umm, are you our new neighbor?" I inquired. My heart sank. I was kind of hoping for someone who was younger. After all, I was 19 and I had a 17 year old brother. Having a neighbor my age wasn't too much to ask for was it?

"No, I am the butler. The master is right this way. Follow me please." We followed him through the house. Who ever loved here was richer than we were.

So my mom introduced us to Mr. Sabaku Yuki and they were friends. He had 3 children but they weren't there so I left.

I jogged down the street, ignoring the lovesick looks I was getting from those fan girls.

The park was a very quiet place so I went there.

**Temari's POV**

I was training. After I left home, I had gone to the park to play with my fan. By play, I meant train. My fan is amazing. Currently, the park was a disaster. But no one ever came to these parts anyway.

I threw my fan against another tree, did 3 back flips, and caught my fan behind my back. It was hard work and it was hot, so I took a break.

I leaned against a tree and caught my breath. I saw someone watching me from behind a bush.

I walked over there and tore down the bush, but the person had vanished.

"Who are you looking for?" a voice said from behind my back.

I swiftly turned around and saw a boy. At least, it looked like a boy. He had long black hair, and coal eyes. Maybe even onyx. Anyway, I think that he was the one who was behind the bush.

**Itachi's POV**

I was heading to my favorite spot when I saw a girl training. I watched her move so quickly. She was very strong and flexible. When she took a breath, I hid behind a bush to get a closer look.

Unfortunately, she almost caught me and I teleported behind her.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked her.

She swiftly turned around and I studied her closely. She had long, blonde hair, and cerulean blue eyes. She had jeans and a t-shirt on but she was covered with mud.

"Oh. Hello." She said to me. Her voice sounded smooth and calming. I liked it. "I thought no one ever came here."

"I come here to think sometimes." I told her as I looked at all the damage she had done. "You're pretty strong. Why haven't I seen you around before?" I thought I knew everybody in this town.

"Oh, well. I just moved here so I was training. Umm, I am Temari by the way." She looked nervous.

"I am Itachi Uchiha. Am I making you nervous or something?"

"Oh, no." she assured me as she looked at her watch. "I just was thinking that I had to go home before my brother's started looking for me."

"Oh, ok. Maybe I should leave too. It was nice meeting you Temari." I turned around and went home.

Temari eh? She was interesting. I hope I saw her again.

I opened my door and my mother gave me some clothes to put on.

"We are going next door for lunch." My mother informed me. "Get some clothes on and let's go."

A few minutes later, Sasuke, my mother, and I were ringing our new neighbors' door bell again.

This time, though, a boy around 18 opened the door.

"hello." He smiled at us, "come right in. you must be our new neighbors. I am Kankuro and I live here."

Ok this dude was kind of creepy. "I am Mikoto Uchiha. These are my sons, Itachi, and Sasuke." We nodded our heads as our mother introduced us.

"Ok. Come; follow me into the living room. I'll go get the rest of my family." He ran out of the room.

We sat down on the expensive looking couches. That must be one of Mr. Sabaku's children. I hope they are all boys. I can't stand girls because they become fan girls.

Mr. Sabaku entered the living room and greeted us, followed by Kankuro. Finally, a red headed boy came downstairs. He looked about 16 or 17. He looked at me and then at Sasuke.

"Kankuro, please go get your sister." Mr. Sabaku commanded.

Kankuro ran upstairs and came down a few seconds later with his sister.

"hello." She greeted us. She was a blondie and she looked very gorgeous in her tight blue shirt and dark skinny jeans. "My name is Temari and I am the oldest child here."

Oh my fucking gawd! That was Temari? She looked way better than when I saw her an hour ago. Aah, Temari was my next-door neighbor.

She looked at us and smiled at me. I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks so I looked away.

Throughout lunch, I kept sneaking glances at Temari. She needed to dress like that more often.

**Well that was my story. Please review and don't forget about the contest**.


	3. friend frenzy

Alright everyone. My next chapter.

_**Friend Frenzy**_

**Gaara's POV**

Lunch was ok, but Temari kept flirting with Itachi. I was silent and everyone was talking except me and that guy, Sasuke.

"Can I be excused?" I asked my father.

"Of course Gaara." He went back to talking to Mrs. Uchiha.

I got up from the table and went outside. I sat down on our porch and watched people play. I never really liked being in group conversations. I guess after being ignored for so many years, I wasn't used to being included.

The door behind me opened and Sasuke came out and stood above me.

"May I sit with you?" he asked me.

"Go ahead if you want." I responded. I was still watching people have fun. Sasuke sat down next to me and we sat in silence until he decided to break it.

"You know, we are kind of alike." He turned to me. "We both don't like to talk, have annoying families, and are lonely on the inside."

I turned to finally look at him. Everything he just said was completely true. I liked this guy. "Yea, I guess we are kind of alike. Let's ask each other questions and the other one has to answer truthfully."

"Ok I'll start. Where is your mother?" he didn't sound nosy, just curious.

My eyes automatically went dark. "She….died. When I was born. Don't even think about saying 'you're sorry'. I hate when people say that. Anyway, it's my turn. Do you like anyone?" I was the curious one this time.

His face slightly reddened. "Well, yeah I do. She is one of my friends. What about you. Who do you like?"

"I liked this girl I met 10 years ago. I don't just like her though. I think I'm in love with her. She probably doesn't even remember me. But I remember her because she was my first and only friend. I miss her." And I really did.

We were quiet for a few minutes before Sasuke stood up.

"Come on." He said to me. "I want you to meet all of my friends. I think you might enjoy them." He held out his hand to me.

I looked at the hand and cautiously took it. He pulled me up and we walked towards the ramen bar.

As we approached, a blonde girl came walking towards us.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. Who's your new friend?" she started looking at me up and down.

"Tell ya in a sec, Ino." Sasuke replied. "Gather everyone up and tell them to meet me here now."

Ino took off down the street and I looked at Sasuke. "Is that the girl you like?"

"Heck fucking no. Ino is just Ino. She's not that special to me." He looked around like he was searching or waiting for someone.

I soon saw who, I think. A lot of teens came rushing towards us and they stopped in a line, trying to catch their breath.

"Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and finally Sakura, this is Gaara. Gaara this is everyone." He introduced us.

They all looked at me. "umm, hello. My name is Gaara. I am 17 years old and, uh, I am new here, I guess."

They all exchanged hellos with me. I stared at Hinata and Neji. They seemed very familiar.

Neji stepped forward and he stood in front of me. Now I remembered him. Neji Hyuga, the future prodigy.

"Neji! It's nice to see you again. The last time I saw you, you were standing next to your uncle looking mad." I laughed at the memory.

Neji stared at me and then started laughing too. "Oh yea? Well, the last time I saw you, you refused to talk. I thought you were either dead, or a ghost." He kept laughing.

Sasuke looked from me to Neji. "How do you two know each other?"

I looked at Sasuke. "We met when we were kids. We didn't talk much but I kind of was mean back then so, we didn't really get to know each other."

Sasuke looked kind of nervous now and I followed his gaze to a pink-haired girl who was talking to Ino. I walked over to them and bowed.

"Hello my fair ladies. How are you doing this fine summer day? May I have your name oh pink-haired miss?"

They looked at me and giggled. The pink one said, "hello my good man." In a fake British accent. "My name is Sakura Haruno and I am feeling fine. You are quite charming, mister Gaara." She smiled at me.

I laughed at her and we stood k=joking for a few minutes. After I stopped laughing, I turned to look at Sasuke.

He didn't look very happy. I smiled at him and walked over. "Is Sakura the girl you like?"

He blushed and turned away from me. "You have good taste." I told him. "She is quite charming."

I went back to talk to Sakura when I saw Neji dragging a girl towards us. Wow, Neji is creepy.

"Gaara, look who I found." He yelled at me. "I brought my cousin to you." He pushed her towards me.

"Uum, hi." I said politely.

She looked up at me shyly and said, "My name is Hinata Hyuga. It's nice to meet a friend of my cousin." She bowed to me.

I lifted her head up. "Hinata do you remember me? It's Gaara. We played at the park ten years ago together." I really wanted her to remember me.

"Gaara? Omg, Gaara! It's really you!" she hugged me tightly, let go, and started jumping around me. "I missed you so much. I thought about you everyday and…how are you?" she smiled at me. The same smile from 10 years ago, only cuter.

I laughed at her childish antics. "I'm fine Hinata. But I think you might want to stop jumping. It's kind of hot out today."

I turned back to the group. "What now?"

"Sasuke, let's go out for ice cream." Naruto said.

"Fine, what ever dobe." Sasuke led us to the ice cream shop.

When we sat down, I noticed that Hinata was next to Naruto and she was blushing.

God, why does she have to be so adorable? I sighed to myself; at least I have these people. I think that I may like it here in Konoha.

**How does everyone like the story? When you review, please tell me if this story is better than my last one. Be honest please.**


	4. A Growing Love

So anyway, I want you guys to know that even though this is only my second story, I really enjoy it. I like writing this and I kind of owe it to my best friend, Nadito. We have known each other for a while, about 6 or 7 years. But anyway, I hope readers like this story.

_**A Growing Love**_

**Hinata's POV**

Eeek! Naruto-kun is looking at me. Oh, never mind. He is looking at Sakura now. I wonder why he doesn't look at me the same way he looks at Sakura.

I turned to stare at Sakura. She was laughing at something Naruto had whispered to her. What does she have that I don't? She has bubblegum pink hair that smells like strawberries, sparkling emerald eyes, and flawless skin.

So what? I looked better than that. I had black and blue shiny hair, pale lavender eyes that sparkle, and I also had flawless skin. And let's face it; she was not that big in breast size. Mine was bigger than hers. So, compared to me, Sakura wasn't that pretty.

Maybe I am starting to sound conceited. I only wish that Naruto-kun liked me back. Ooh, I just had an idea. What if he really did like me, but he was to shy to say it.

Or, maybe he is just getting advice from Sakura so he can have enough courage to tell me.

I sigh. A girl can dream cant she? Everyone with a brain can tell that Naruto is in love Sakura. The only one who doesn't know that is Sakura herself.

I turned myself towards Gaara and just studied him. He has grown a lot since I saw him 10 years ago. His blood red hair has grown to his shoulders, his aquamarine eyes glittered whenever he talked, and his skin was pale but flawless.

He looked so handsome and I was so proud of him. When I first met him, he never talked and his eyes were dull and dead. Now, they glittered like green stars. He was explaining something to our group and they were intensely listening.

I sighed again and turned back into the conversation. They were all asking Gaara questions and he was more than glad to answer them.

"Gaara, why are you talking so much now?" I asked him.

He turned towards me and his eyes sparkled like the sun.

"Because Hinata-Chan, I like this group and I feel at home here. And I know that I have to enjoy it while I can."

"What do you mean, Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked him. She looked very worried. My eye visibly twitched at how she said Gaara's name. Isn't it enough that she has Naruto but now she wants Gaara-kun too?

"Well, the only reason I am here is to fight in the war coming up. After that, I'll be dead or in another war. I am a living weapon to be used and then disposed of. So, I want to enjoy it while I can." He smiled at us.

"Gaara!" Neji yelled at him. "That means that we only get to spend a little time with you. That's not fair." He looked pissed off.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's not my fault. I just….never mind. Let's go somewhere."

"Well," I spoke up, "I have to go. Why don't we all do something tomorrow." I suggested.

"Works for me. Bye guys." Neji said.

**Gaara's POV**

We all said our good bye's and left. I was walking back to my house when I was joined by Sakura.

"Hey Gaara. I am going to miss you when you leave. I hope I get to know you better before that happens. You are a really cool person." She smiled at me.

"Well, you're pretty cool yourself, Sakura. Maybe we can hang out sometime?" I wanted to know what she was like without her friends around.

"Sure Gaara. We can hang out tomorrow after we are done with our friends. Well, I have to go now Gaara. See you later." She waved to me and ran down the street.

I sighed. My life just became so much more interesting.

**Itachi's POV**

After Gaara and Sasuke left, I got up from the table, went out the door, and walked towards the park.

I started jogging and then broke out into a run. After a few seconds, I crashed right into someone.

"Omg! I am so sorry." The person said from the floor.

I bent down to get a good look at the person's face. Coal eyes met cerulean ones.

"Oh, temari? I'm so sorry. I didn't see you coming." I held out my hand to her.

She took it and lightning sparked through my body, and I looked back at Temari. She was smiling at me and I quickly looked away and pulled her up.

"So Itachi, can I stay with you for awhile? I am bored." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

I slightly blushed and looked at anything but her. "Sure, I was just going to the pond in the park."

Together, we walked to the pond. When we got there, we took off our shoes and put our feet in the water. We shared stories, our pasts, our wanted futures, and info about ourselves.

Around 9 P.M., I took Temari home, and then I opened the door to my own house.

"Where have you been young man?" my mother yelled at me.

"Out with our neighbor, mom." I kindly responded.

"Do you like Temari? Are you guys dating? Should I prepare the wedding? What kind of dress will I wear? Where is it going to be held? Who is invited?" my mother squealed at the thought of my married. She so badly wanted a daughter and grandchildren.

I groaned, "Mom. Shut it. We just went to the pond to have fun. I just wanted to be nice to her. We aren't in love." I climbed the stairs and jumped on my bed. I wonder what Temari is doing. I fell asleep dreaming about her.

**Ok, so that was the 4****th**** chapter. I hope everyone here enjoyed it and criticism is welcome with open arms. But I wanted my readers' opinion. Do you think that Sakura should get with Gaara? Should Hinata get with Naruto? What about the Uchiha brothers? Please give me some bright ideas.**

**Oh, one more thing. Who should I make die? I kind of want someone to die but I'm not sure who. I think this story is going to have a lot of romance in it though, so tell me what you guys think about it. I really need help because I am not an excellent writer. Much love, Emma Karazuki. **


	5. An Aching Heart

So, I seriously want to hear people's opinions. I owe this chapter to EchoUchiha. Love that girl. Anyway, enjoy!

_**An Aching Heart**_:

**Sasuke's POV**

I was currently walking around the park. It was the week after my friends and I had gotten to know Gaara. I was just roaming around by myself.

I wonder where sakura was? I hadn't seen her since the group left. Oh, that's right. I saw her walk away with somebody in a black hoodie. Omg, what if she was in trouble. Sasuke, you idiot.

I was about to make a run for it, when I saw a head of pink. She was running, and fast. I was right, she was in trouble. I was about to run over to help her when the black hooded person jumped down from the tree. She screamed and he grabbed her. I pulled out my sword, and just as I was about to charge him, she laughed.

She was laughing very hard. I saw her rip off his hood and there was red hair. Gaara! He smiled at her and she pulled him on the ground. They rolled down a hill and ended up in a lake. Even though they were soaked, they laughed.

I was angered when I watched this. Didn't Gaara know that I loved Sakura! It's not fair! I turned around and ran away.

**Gaara's POV**

I sensed Sasuke was near. He was watching us for a few minutes but then he ran away.

I helped Sakura out of the water, and we tried to dry ourselves off. "So, do you like Sasuke, Sakura?" I asked her.

She instantly turned red, and I knew I had my answer. "Well...umm…of course I like Sasuke. He is one of my best friends. I have to like him."

I leaned closer to her face. "I mean, do you….are you in love with Sasuke? Because it seems like you are."

"Ok...fine. I am in love with Sasuke." Finally, she admitted it.

"Finally! I thought you would never say it. Why aren't you dating Sasuke?"

"Well…" she looked at the ground. "Sasuke is like an ice cube. He doesn't even glance at me. That's why I always have to talk to naruto. I mean, he is pretty cool, but someone close to me likes him, so I don't want to take him. But I have loved Sasuke for so long, and I just don't want to turn into one of his crazy fan girls. He doesn't like them, but I know that I don't have a chance with him...so I gave up." She looked crestfallen.

"What do you mean, gave up?" did she mean that she gave up on love or something?

"Well, I still love him, but I also love somebody else. I hardly know him, but I still think I am in love with him." She looked up at me.

I stood up and pulled her up with me. "Let's go. I want to go home to talk to my sister."

After I dropped sakura off, I walked to Sasuke's house.

I rung the doorbell, and Itachi answered it. "Oh, umm, hey Gaara. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Itachi. Have you seen Temari? I wanted to talk to her."

"She's gone? Hold on." He jumped back and then came back with his jacket. "Let's go find her! I only saw her a few hours ago. She could be hurt!"

We ran down his steps, and I went towards the park, and Itachi went towards the woods. Temari, please be okay!

**Itachi's POV**

I raced through the woods in search of my blonde beauty. I searched everywhere I asked the animals, I climbed the trees, and I went under water. Just as I was about to ask a squirrel (A/N. I think Itachi is a little too desperate), I heard a moan. It was very low, but know I heard it.

I raced towards the direction of the sound and then stopped dead in my tracks. My blonde beauty was leaning against a tree. She was soaked and her shirt was clinging to her chest, giving me a perfect view. She looked tired and was out of breath.

"Temari!" I ran and hugged her. "What happened? Gaara and I were searching everywhere for you!"

"Oh, hey Itachi! I was training, and I fell into the water. It took me a while to get out of their since I don't know how to swim. But I'm fine, just tired..." she smiled weakly at me.

"Well, come on then. Let me take you home." I pulled her up bridal style. "We will come back for your fan tomorrow." And we disappeared.

I arrived at her house in seconds. Gaara and Kankuro were already there, pacing worriedly. The glanced up and saw us.

"Temari!" Gaara and Kankuro ran to her and they all hugged each other. Gaara looked at me. "Thanks Itachi. We will take it from here."

I reluctantly handed Temari to them and went home. Before I had a chance to hide in my room, I saw someone was already in there.

"Sasuke?" I questioned.

Sasuke pulled his head up and looked at me. He ran behind me, shut the door, and looked back at me. "Itachi, I need help."

It sounded serious so I sat down on my bed.

"Ok, have you ever liked a girl?" he looked at me hopefully.

I looked out my window. "I still do Sasuke. Why do you ask?"

He looked nervous and I smirked at him. "Because, there is this girl and I like her, but I don't think she likes e. what should I do?"

My attention was directed back to my insane little brother. "Sasuke, how do you feel around this girl that you like so much?"

"She makes me feel happy and free and welcome. But she hardly pays attention to me. How do I get her to like me?" my little brother was very determined to get this girl.

"Sasuke, if she likes you, then she must like your cool, collected, ice cube self. She doesn't want you to change. I am no expert, but I say wait for her. She will come around." wow, I really sounded like I knew what I was talking about. Which, I didn't. I was just as clueless as he was. I got that line off of a movie that my friend Kisame dragged me to.

Sasuke faced me. "Big brother? Tell me about the girl that you like."

I turned back towards the window. "Well Sasuke, she is like a goddess to me. She makes me want to be happy and keep her safe. I don't think that I have a chance with her, but all I can do is try. She is very confusing and it is my job to figure her out. I am like a puzzle with a missing piece, and she is the only one who can put me back together. I think that she is the one that I have been looking for. Beautiful, smart, loud, outgoing, gentle, and simple-minded. I never knew a girl could be so perfect. She is my other half." I turned back to my brother. "Do you understand?"

He nodded and stood up. "Thanks Itachi. For everything." He left and I lay down on my bed, I was in love with Temari. And I didn't care who knew.

**And so ends chapter 5. The contest is almost over, but you must still keep reviewing. Until then, here are some words from our characters.**

**Gaara: You make me too nice in this Emma.**

**Emma: Shut up Gaara. This is my story.**

**Itachi: Anyway, Emma meant to say' please review'.**

**Emma: Hey that was my line!**

**Itachi: I don't really care.**

**Emma: I hate you Itachi.**

**Itachi: I love you too, Emma.**


	6. A Romance Refusal

Sup guys. I am officially Emma Karazuki so please review and love my stories! Btw, sorry about not updating a lot, but exams and finals are here. Oh, and the contest is still going on and I don't know who is going to win. It is going to be a close one though. Only time will tell. Enjoy!

_**A Romance Refusal**_

**Hinata's POV**

I was going to do it. I was going to tell naruto that I loved him. But I would need some help.

At this moment, I was knocking on Ino's door. She opened it and came out. She was dressed like she was going to a fashion show.

"Hey Hinata. What can I do for you today?" she showed me her pearly white teeth,

"I am going to confess to naruto, and I wanted some pointers."

"Ok, come with me." Ino dragged me to a store, bought me some clothes, and shoved me into a dressing room. "Hurry up and get dressed. I'll be waiting out here.

I surveyed my outfit and put it on. When I was done, I examined myself in the mirror. I was wearing a violet v-neck shirt and some dark skinny jeans. I ran out the door and Ino squealed.

"Omg, you look fabulous. All you need is a little make up and better hair. Then Naruto can't say no to you."

An hour later, I was at home, examining myself once again in a full-length mirror. My hair was neatly styled, I had a little makeup on, and I had gotten a manicure and a pedicure. To say the least, I looked pretty hot. Then, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I yelled, thinking it was Neji. Sure enough, Neji stepped into my room. His jaw dropped when he saw what Ino did to his 'baby cousin'.

"Hinata! What in the world happened to you? I mean, I love it. You look so…beautiful." He hugged me. After a few seconds, he let go. (A/N. I want Neji to hug me! ) "tell me how everything goes with Naruto." Neji winked at me, (A/N. I would have soo fainted) and then left.

I put a flower in my hair and walked to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. I was positive that I would find Naruto there.

Of course, I was right. I heard Naruto a mile away.

As I went inside, I saw that he wasn't alone. Sakura was with him and so was Sasuke. Sasuke looked bored, but sakura enjoyed talking with naruto.

When she saw me, she stood up. "Umm, Sasuke. I thought we had to be at that place right now." Sasuke stood up too, and they walked away.

"Umm, hello naruto." I said shyly. I really needed to be braver around him.

He turned around and studied me. "Wow Hinata. You look beautiful. Who are you dressed up for?" he gave me his signature fox-grin.

"Naruto, can I talk to you?" he nodded so I led him to this secluded spot in the park. We sat down on a bench, facing each other.

(A/N. I want you all to imagine this scene.) "Naruto-kun. Do you like anyone?"

"Of course Hinata-Chan." He grinned at me. "She is a shy girl who talks to me and I think she likes me but I know I like her."

Omg, naruto was talking about me. "Thanks naruto-kun. I have always loved you too, and I'm glad you feel the same about me. I was worried that you liked sakura at first, but now I know the truth. I love you too, naruto-kun. And I…" I trailed off when I saw the frown on his face. "What is it naruto?"

"Hinata, I was talking about sakura. I don't like you."

I started to get angry. "What! But I got all dressed up for you!"

"I know, and you look really nice, but the truth is, I actually hate you. I don't like the way you look, act, or talk, so we are actually enemies. But I can change that and we can be friends." He had the nerve to smile at me.

I stood up and slapped him. "I hate you, and I never knew you could be so mean, I never want to talk to you again. Go have fun with your little 'sakura-Chan'. Hmph." I stormed away without another word. Then I broke out into a run, and ran straight through the woods.

I hated naruto-kun. I wish sakura was never here. Ahh, I want Neji. Or anyone else. I don't want to be alone.

I cried for a while and then I looked at my cell phone. It was 10:48 PM. I had better get home.

While I was walking, I got a text.

Neji: 'Hinata! Where are you?' (A/N. Neji is proper even when he is texting )

Hinata: 'srry, Neji. I got distracted. B right there.'

Neji: 'You better Hinata. I will come get you.'

Hinata: 'no, I'm almost there. Wait a few.'

Neji: 'you better be here!'

I was about to put my cell phone up, but I got another text.

Ino: 'how did it go?'

Hinata: 'tell u l8r'

I put my phone in my pocket and decided to take a shortcut through he ally. Unfortunately, that was a bad idea.

"Hey sweet cakes. Want to play with me?" I turned around and saw a buff man with a crow bar in his hands. Oops.

I tried to run, but 2 more buff dudes grabbed me. Oh, wait. I am a ninja.

I was about to do my 64 palms guard on them, but they did some kind of jutsu that stopped mine. Omg, they are ninjas.

Before I could scream, the man hit me on the head with the crow bar and covered my mouth.

I bit his hand and he smacked me in my mouth with the crowbar.

He hit me 5 more times, but then he stopped and removed his hands. I turned around and saw that he was incased in sand. Then he blew up.

Blood splattered everywhere, and the gang charged at the intruder.

But the boy was quick because he dodged every move. Then he kicked the guys in their dicks and sent them flying.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my ally." The demon-like voice spoke. He incased them all in sand and blew them up too.

I squeaked and he walked towards me. I tried to crawl away from him, but he grabbed my ankle.

"Are you alright Hinata?" he asked me. I grabbed his hair and yanked on it. Then I jumped up and ran away.

How did that guy know my name? I looked behind me but he wasn't there. Then someone grabbed my wrists.

"Stay still Hinata. I want to help you." He ordered.

We were under a streetlight and I looked up to see his face.

"Gaara!" I breathed. Then I fainted.

**Gaara's POV**

I was carrying Hinata, and I rushed to Sasuke's house and knocked on the door.

Sasuke opened the door looking angry. He was about to yell at me, when he saw Hinata. He ushered me into a bathroom and locked the door.

"Gaara!" he hissed. "What the heck is she doing here?"

I told Sasuke the story, and he left. Coming back with arms filled with medical supplies, he told me to help him clean up Hinata.

We quickly took off her clothes and laid her in a bath we had prepared. I was shampooing her hair when I found dried blood. Oh, that's right. Hinata was hit on the head with a crow bar a few times. Sasuke and I washed the blood out of her hair. Then we washed her body, making sure that we didn't see anything inappropriate.

We dressed her in some clean clothes, and I took her over to my house. Since no one was home, I laid her on my bed.

Waiting for her to wake up, I decided to read a book. After a few minutes, I heard some rustling on my bed. "Hinata!" I called out to her.

**Hinata's POV**

I was in a realm where I was married to naruto. Just as we were about to kiss, I opened my eyes. I was in an unfamiliar room. I turned to the left, and my eyes met aquamarine eyes. I screamed bloody murder.

**Naruto was such a jerk in this chapter. I would have killed him. I am sorry to all of the naruto lovers, but I deeply despise the guy. Well, not really. I just wanted to make him cruel in this story. Hope you all enjoyed it and I will get back to everyone ASAP. Btw, I am working on the sequel to my first story. Later. Love, Emma.**


	7. A Hidden Confession

So, these are my ideas. I have decided that I want my viewers to decide how many chapters this story should have. But, enjoy my story please.

_**A Hidden Confession**_

**Hinata's POV**

The boy grabbed my hands. "Hinata, please. Stop screaming! Someone will think I'm murdering you. Please!" the boy tried to make me shut up, but I refused to be held captive by him.

"Let me go. Somebody! Help me!" I was struggling and I punched him in the mouth. He stumbled back, and I looked at him closely.

The boy stumbled towards me and touched my head. "Hinata, its Gaara. Please stop screaming."

"Omg, Gaara! I am so sorry. Here, let me see your mouth." I put my hand over his lip, which was bleeding a little, but he pushed it away.

"Hinata, forget about me, I want to talk about you. I found you bleeding in an ally. What the heck were you doing there in the middle of the night?" Gaara sat next to me on his bed.

"Ok Gaara. I will tell you the entire story." So I started from getting Ino's help, to him rescuing me in the ally. As I told him about Naruto, I broke out into tears.

Gaara pulled me into his lap, and massaged my back.

"Thanks Gaara." I whimpered.

**Gaara's POV**

Hinata was in my lap. Currently, I was trying to soothe her by massaging her back.

"It's ok, Hinata. I am here for you. Just forget about Naruto. He wasn't worth it. We cleaned you up, Sasuke and I, and you are alive. Be thankful for that." I ran my hands through her hair, careful not to touch the part where she was hit. "Don't worry Hinata. It's just you and me right now."

"Thank you so much Gaara." She turned around and hugged me tightly. "I owe you so much. I can't believe that Naruto is such a jerk. Neji was right." Then, she suddenly sat up. "Omg, Neji! He must be so worried about me. I have to call him. Where is my cell phone?" she frantically looked around.

I gave her mine. "Here call him on this."

She dialed Neji's number and put it on speaker so I could here him too.

"Hello? Gaara?" Neji's voice came.

"Umm, Neji-san. It's Hinata. I just wanted to say-"she was cut off when Neji started having a fit.

"Hinata!" Neji exploded. "Where the heck are you? I was so worried about you. Your mother is having a heart attack. Hold on a second." Neji's voice was heard in the background, calling for Hinata's family.

The phone was taken by her mother. "Oh, Hinata darling. I was so worried about you. Where are you? Shouldn't you be home now? Where are you calling from? Let me talk to whoever is there with you." Her mother was frantic. Hinata gave me the phone.

"Hi, don't worry about Hinata. I am taking good care of her." The mother squealed loudly, and my eardrums broke.

"Oh, Gaara!" her mother started. "Thank you so much, I feel better knowing that she is with someone who will protect her. But how did she get there?"

So, once again, I told Hinata's story, with her help of course.

"Well, Gaara keep her with you tonight. We are all going to sleep well, knowing that Hinata is safe. Good night." She hung up and I looked at Hinata.

She was curled up in my lap and was playing with my shirt, "ok, Hinata. Looks like you are staying with me tonight."

"Ok Gaara." She sat up in my lap, and started playing with my hair. I rubbed her back and started messing in her hair. "I really missed you those years Gaara. You grew up so much, and you talk more too. I am glad you are with me now."

"Yea, me too. I wish I could have seen how you blossomed into the beautiful flower that you are now. I can't believe I wasn't a part of you life." I squeezed her tightly.

She grabbed my hand. "Gaara, you don't understand. I really thought about you everyday. When I met you, I was such a mouse. But you made me stop stuttering, and become more confident. I am really grateful to you for helping me. You are so important to me. A lot more important than Naruto was. I love you because you are my best friend." She hugged me very tightly.

We sat there like that for a few minutes, each of us cuddling the other one closer, until she fell asleep. I gently put her down on my bed, and kissed her forehead. "I will return shortly my love." I walked out of the room. My family was at home now, so it was about time that I had a talk with my father.

**Hinata's POV**

I felt Gaara kiss my forehead, but I didn't hear what he said afterwards. After a few minutes of sleep, I decided to go look for Gaara.

I got out of bed and looked down the hall. No one was there, so I decided to wander around and see where I ended up. I opened every door, but they didn't look like someone lived there. They were all empty and lifeless.

I wandered around aimlessly until I heard a voice behind me. "Who the heck are you?"

Startled, I cautiously turned around and saw a boy around 18. He was dressed in a blue shirt with black shorts. Omg, I was staring at him. "Oh, I am so sorry." I bowed to him.

He walked towards me. "No problem. I know that I am good looking." The boy ran a hand through his black hair. "So who are you, and how did you get here?"

"Oh, my name is Hinata Hyuga. Umm, Gaara brought me here. I am sorry if I am being nosy, but who are you?"

"oh." He stepped closer to me and held out his hand, which I shook. "How rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Kankuro, Gaara's older step-brother. Why did he bring you here?"

"I was badly hurt so Gaara decided to help me. He was really nice to me and I feel grateful for his help.

"Yeah, well, that's nice. Have fun with Gaara. I am going to go to sleep now. Later Hinata." He went into what I supposed was his room, and closed the door.

I sighed and continued my search for Gaara. On my way there, I ran into a blonde girl, who I assumed was Gaara's older step-sister. We talked for a while and then I continued my mission. I stopped in a hall when I heard voices.

**Gaara's POV**

I saw my dad on the couch and took a deep breath. "Dad, can we talk about something."

He glanced at me, and then motioned for me to sit in the chair across from him. After I sat down, he started talking. "Gaara, I was just talking about you. We have made plans and settings for the war. You are scheduled to leave tomorrow evening. I hope that you are ready. I want you t o lead the invasion, because I know you will-"

He was cut off when I interrupted him. "Dad, I don't want to go to war."

He was shocked that I would tell him that, but I continued. "Dad, ever since I was old enough to walk, you sent me to one war after the other. I was young and friend-les then, so I really didn't care. But, dad, I made friends now. I don't want to fight and destroy anymore. I thought you said that we came to live here." I stood up, glaring at my father.

"Look Gaara! See what these people have done to you? I want you to fight, and that's exactly what you are going to do, whether you like it or not. Besides, if you don't go, Shukaku will just kill everyone here. Then you will be alone again." He smirked, knowing that he was right.

"Damn it, dad you don't understand. Shukaku cannot disobey me. I am not going to fight and die, because you cannot control me." I was so mad that I was grabbing my hair and pulling on it. "I don't take orders from anyone, especially not people like you. I want to live a life, not be your personal weapon. I have feelings dad, and I want to regain the childhood that you, and that fucking Shukaku, made me lose. I am not going, and that's that." I turned my back on him.

"Gaara, you have to fight in this war. A princess is counting on you and if you're lucky, she might want to marry you. Then, I will leave you alone and you won't have to fight any longer."

I spoke over my shoulder. "What happens when the war is over?"

"Then you can come home, and won't have to fight ever again."

"Fine, I am leaving." I walked out of the room, and went back to my bedroom.

I stopped in the door way. Where in the world was Hinata?

**The end is near. Where did Hinata go? How could Gaara marry a princess? What will happen at the war? Will Hinata be found? Who is going to die?**

**Stay tuned to find out. Love, your faithful writer, Emma Karazuki**.


	8. A Missing Friend

I have been really busy lately. I just finished my final exams. Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter.

_**A Missing Friend**_

**Hinata's POV**

Another dead end. I was trying to find a way out of this house, but it was impossible.

I had overheard Gaara and his father. I really felt bad for Gaara and I wanted to do something to make him happy before he leaves. I didn't know how to explain it, but when I'm around Gaara, I feel warm, happy, loved, understood, and wanted all at the same time. You could say that I was on love with him. Who wouldn't be? He was very attractive.

Giving up on finding a way out, I went back to Gaara's room. When I got there, I found Gaara looking out his window for something. "Gaara? What are you looking for?"

He looked at me, bumping his head in the process. "Hinata where were you? I thought you ran away from me. Maybe, at least I though, you realized that you were hanging out with a monster, and you got scared and went home." He smiled sadly and sat down on his bed with a sigh.

"Oh Gaara, you were worried about that?" I sat next to him on the bed. "I would never leave you, especially since you helped me. I am not scared of you either, and you're not a monster. Stop telling yourself that. The truth is, I admire you and your strength. Not only that, but I find you brave. I know you had a…difficult past, but you still act like you are having fun. I know it is hard, but you will have friends that will help you through it. And I…look up to you. We all love you Gaara" I stop and mumble 'especially me'. "So let's get some rest. Tomorrow, we will celebrate your last day with us." I lie down on his bed and quickly fell asleep. He slept on the floor, feeling uncomfortable with the thought of sleeping with me.

I smiled as I drifted off. I had realized something tonight. I didn't really think about naruto all night long because Gaara distracted me.

**Gaara's POV**

I didn't necessarily want to go to sleep, but I did drift off until the morning came. When I opened my eyes, the sun was shining in my face and I groaned.

Rolling to my side, I saw that Hinata was watching me. When she saw that she had been caught staring, she blushed and avoided my gaze. She is so cute when she does that.

She left to go get dressed in the bathroom, and I walked to my closet. I opened the door, and considered my choices.

Finally, I picked out one of my good-looking outfits. After slightly brushing my hair, I checked my self in the mirror. This is what I saw.

A handsome teenager with silky red hair, aquamarine eyes, a pale face with a red tattoo, a red shirt that had 'Sexy Chick Magnet' written in gold and black letters, and dark skinny jeans. Oh yea, I was ready.

I left my room and went into the living room to wait for Hinata.

A few minutes later, she came downstairs in a sparkly pink hoodie that had 'Hinata' written in black, and some black pants. She looked pretty good in it too.

Smiling at her, I lead her outside and to the mall, where everyone else was waiting.

We greeted each other and sakura looked at me. "Gaara, we have decided to dedicate this day to you. So, you can choose to do whatever you want. First, though, we are all going to the amusement park, so get ready to have some fun." She led the way to the so called 'fun'.

To say I had fun didn't even begin to describe anything. I hoped this day never ended. I ate cotton candy, drank tea, ate popcorn, watched different movies, and I rode roller coasters with Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Choji, and Shikamaru. The girls didn't want to ride.

Sadly, it was almost time for me to go. But as we were leaving the amusement park, two girls approached me. They were wearing slutty clothes and way too much make up.

"Hello gorgeous." One said, leaning over to me so that I had a good view of her…well, you get the picture.

"Want go have some more fun? We could show you how to do it correctly." The second one said, trying to touch my arm muscles.

"Umm," I was starting to get very uncomfortable. "I am really sorry but I have had enough 'fun' for today." They pulled themselves closer, and I flinched from the close contact.

Luckily, Sasuke peeled them off of me, and Neji told them to get lost. Before they scampered away, they gave me their phone number, which I threw away immediately.

Finally, we arrived at the train station, which would take me to the battlefield, and I faced the group. "Well guys, this is the end. I am sorry it came so early, but it has to be done. This is good-bye."

I shook hands with the boys, and then I faced the girls. Ino was the first to hug me, and then Tenten.

Sakura ran forward to hug me, and she kissed me on the cheek. "I will really miss you Gaara."

Finally, I turned to Hinata. She looked like she was about to cry. I hugged her and she whispered into my ear, "I will miss you Gaara."

"Be a good girl for me Hinata. I will miss you, more than you will ever know." I reluctantly let go, and walked towards the train. Everyone waved to me, and sakura blew me a kiss.

I was going to miss my peaceful lifestyle.

**Hinata's POV**

I was miserable as I watched Gaara's train ride away. Everyone was silent as we all thought about Gaara. It was like we were all missing a friend. A very important, delicate friend. He had better come back. Even though he is gone, I am remembering him in my heart. And so was everyone else.

**I know, this chapter is so sad. I find it depressing. Don't worry, I am continuing with my other couples as well. To my greatest fans, Emma Karazuki**.


	9. The Endless Sorrow

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I can only update once a week now. But, I know you guys want to know what happens, so here it is. Oh, and exams are officially over, but the contest isn't. Keep reviewing!

_**The Endless Sorrow**_

**Naruto's POV**

I had to find sakura. I wanted to tell her that I was in love with her before the teme (Sasuke) gets her first.

Finally, I saw her in the park. As I went closer, I saw that she was holding the bear that Gaara had won her yesterday. "Sakura, are you ok?" I sat down next to her.

She looked at me and I saw that her face was streaked with tears, which she quickly wiped away. "I am fine, Naruto. I was just thinking about Gaara, that's all. Did you want something?"

It was now or never, here goes. "Sakura, I love you. And I just wanted to ask you, if you'll be my girlfriend?" I looked at her really hopefully.

Very calmly, sakura started to speak. "Naruto did Hinata tell you \how she felt about you?" I nodded. "And what did you tell her?"

"Well, I told her that I hated her, and that I was in love with you." I grinned at her.

In return, she stood up and slapped me. "Naruto, how could you be so cruel? That's why she looks so sad." She slowly calmed down. "It doesn't matter anymore; I think you should go apologize to her. Oh, and I never liked you Naruto. You're not my type." She stomped away, leaving me there heartbroken.

**Temari's POV**

I was sitting high up on a tree branch, thinking about my baby brother. I missed him so much and I was angry at my father for sending him away. He was so happy here, and now he had to start killing again. At least I knew one thing; Gaara was alive. He is so strong that he would never die in battle, but I was still worried. Poor Gaara.

"Hey temari. Can I join you?" Itachi sat next to me on the branch. "What are you thinking about?"

I looked at him, and then went back to staring at the sun. "I was thinking about Gaara. He was sent away to war again. I feel bad for allowing my father to make him leave."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry temari. We all miss him. He will be fine. In the meantime, you just focus on being happy. That way, Gaara can be glad that someone is happy, even if he isn't."

"You're right Itachi. I won't be sad anymore. Thanks." I smiled at him, even though tears were still coming down my face.

"Don't cry temari. I am here for you." Itachi hugged me, and we stayed like that for the rest of the day.

**Sakura's POV**

Toshiro. That is what I decided to name the bear Gaara had given me. I tried really hard not to think about Gaara, but he was always on my mind. Along with Sasuke, I also loved Gaara. He was so perfect. He actually talked to me, unlike Sasuke.

I still couldn't believe that Naruto actually said those things to Hinata. I know she didn't really like me, since Naruto liked me. Still, I needed someone to talk to, and Hinata was the perfect person.

When I got to the Hyuga mansion, I had to get through the guards. That meant that they used their eyes to search me, and after an hour, they finally let me in.

The first person I saw was Neji. He was in the yard training. He stopped when he saw me though. "Hello sakura. Hinata is in her room, moping about Gaara." He walked towards me.

I was getting angry. "You mean you don't miss him? How could you not be upset?"

"No, no. I miss him, but I try not to be too sad. He wouldn't want us all moping around because of him."

I calmed down. "I'm sorry Neji. I am still upset, that's all." He smiled and led me to Hinata's room.

"Hinata, sakura is here to visit you." Then, Neji left.

I sat next to Hinata, and we talked about what we thought Gaara was doing.

After a few minutes, we left to meet the group at a café.

Unfortunately, Sasuke and Naruto were there, and Naruto kept trying to talk to me. Finally, I got annoyed with him. "Naruto, I want you to go and apologize to Hinata. Don't talk to me until she forgives you. I know that you like her, so at least give her a chance."

Grumbling, Naruto stalked towards Hinata. I was glad that he still listened to me.

**Hinata's POV**

I saw sakura yelling at Naruto, and then Naruto came towards me with a smile on his face. "Hello Hinata. I know you hate me right now, but I have something to tell you. I really like you, and if you'll let me, I would like to date you."

Instead of smiling like he hoped I would, I frowned at him. "You know Naruto, I don't believe you. Sakura told you to come over her, and I know you would do anything to please her. Look, I know this is hard to believe, but after what you said to me, I lost interest in you. I don't think I ever really liked you. I just admired you. Now, I am in love with someone else. Someone far better than you in every possible way. So, can go and tell sakura that I don't want you anymore. You're nothing to me." I went back to my food, and Naruto went to crawl back to sakura. Neji was smiling at me and I smiled back. I had finally gotten rid of my crush on Naruto.

A messenger came and delivered an envelope to me. Everyone gathered around to read the letter. We all held our breath as I opened it.

**See! I can make cliff hangers. And they are amazing. I hope everyone loves this story as much as I do. It is amazing. Well, remember to review and I will keep writing**.


	10. Death Note

Ok, since all of you are dying to know what is going to happen, I will let you know that the story might have around 15-20 chapters. I will try to make them interesting.

_**Death Note**_

**Hinata's POV**

I slowly read the letter out loud so everyone could hear it.

_Hey everyone;_

_Hi guys. It's Gaara. I would have called, but you getting this note mean that the worst has happened: I have finally been killed. Don't be sad guys, it was all my fault. I let shukaku out. I knew that this would happen, and that's why I did it. I miss all of you, and I wish I could have seen you all one last time. It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done. Neji: no matter what, I want you to become the greatest Hyuga prodigy that you have always wanted to be. Sasuke: tell that someone what he/she means to you. The rest of you boys: stay strong. Ino: I miss you. Sakura: I hope you accept him because he really loves you. Hinata: I really miss you and I hope you never forget me. Before I died, you were the last thing on my mind. I hope you find a guy who treats you well. Dad: I wish you a happy life. Kankuro: you were a great big brother. Temari: I love you and take care. Itachi: take care of temari for me. I am sorry that I will miss you wedding. Everyone: do not mourn for me. This is what I wanted to happen. To live in peace was my dream. I didn't want to kill anymore and now I won't have to. Farewell, everyone. I hope you all have happy and successful lives. _

_ Forever in your heart,_

_ Sabaku-No-Gaara._

_(p.s. I died in a bomb explosion. Just if you guys wanted to know.)_

I broke down crying right there. In fact, all the girls did. Tears were coming out of the boys' eyes and Sasuke and Neji started sniffling.

After we composed ourselves a bit, we spread the news about Gaara's death. Temari broke down crying and Itachi carried her away.

I, myself, was feeling empty. The tears kept coming and they wouldn't stop. Pictures of Gaara kept appearing in my mind, and I was going nuts.

I stayed in my room for 3 days, just crying because the guys I had loved more that anything in the world was dead.

The funeral was held 2 days later, and I found the strength to go. Since we didn't have Gaara's body, we all just buried his stuff in his favorite spot, a flower patch in the park.

We all added stuff to the grave. I added a picture of me and him, Ino added a piece of his hair (where did that come from?). Sakura added toshiro the bear. And the boys added more things. Then, we buried the stuff and temari started to cry again. This time, Itachi let her cry, he just hugged her.

We were all crying, me the most. Hours later, I was still crying there. Never did I ever guess that I could die a broken heart.

**Temari's POV**

Gaara was dead. My baby brother was dead. But I couldn't live with it. He was my joy. And now, he was gone.

Itachi was still hugging me and he started talking. "I know that now is not the time, but temari, he wants me to take care of you. That means that you need to get yourself together, there is nothing we can do about the loss of your brother. I am sad too, but crying isn't going to help so stop."

I slowly stopped crying and looked at Itachi. He always made me feel good. "Thanks Itachi."

**Sasuke's POV**

I wanted to make Gaara happy. So I was going to tell sakura how I felt about her.

I found her by Gaara's grave. She was still crying about him. "Sakura, I have to tell you something."

She hugged me. "Oh, Sasuke! I miss Gaara so much. I hardly got to know him and now, he's gone." She realized who she was hugging. "Oh, Sasuke. I am so sorry for hugging you. I hope you forgive…"

I pulled her closer to me. "Sakura you can hug me as much as you want. I love you sakura, and I hope that you will accept me. I hate not having you by my side. Please, have me." I cried on her shoulder.

"Of course Sasuke! You don't know how long I have been waiting for this."

I leaned in to kiss her, and our lips met. I tasted them first, and then I kissed her roughly. She was very pleasing and I kept kissing her, hardly taking breaks. I licked her lips, begging her for entrance. She shyly replied and I shoved my tongue down her throat. As I explored her mouth, she moaned my name and my body got all tingly. I wanted her to do that again. I slipped my hands under her shirt and started squeezing her breast. She hugged herself to my chest, and we had a heated make out session.

She giggled and moaned every time I touched her in places, and I swear, I wanted to take her to my bedroom. She would make a good wife for me someday, and I hoped that she thought so too. Thanks Gaara, I thought, I will never forget you. I hope you're happy, wherever you are.

We kissed while we remembered Gaara.

**Hinata's POV**

I packed up all my things and got ready to leave. Sasuke, sakura, and Neji were getting ready too. We were on our way to the train station. We needed Gaara's body, so he could be nearer to us. And I had some other things to find out.

**So how was it? I know this was super sad. I think that this story is going to be the best one ever. I am about to cry, so I better go. Until next time, Emma Karazuki.**


	11. A Puzzle and an Unsolved Mystery

Maybe you guys would like it better if I just got on with the story. Because I love you all so much, I will go write the story.

_**A Puzzle and an Uncovered Mystery**_

**Hinata's POV**

We stepped off the train and walked deeper into the shadowy woods. After a few minutes of walking, we were greeted by the smell of dead corpses'. I had already figured out why. We were at the battlefield, and everyone here was dead.

"Check for any survivors." Neji ordered us. We touched some a few bodies, and I heard a groan.

I called to my team. "Guys, this one is still alive."

We fixed her up and then she smiled at us. "Thank you so much. I didn't think that I would live. You guys saved my life."

"Maybe you could return the favor and tell us some things about you." Neji suggested, trying his best to be polite.

She didn't look like much. She had long black hair that was dyed purple at the ends. She had violet eyes, and she looked like she didn't belong in war.

"Ok, well first of all, I am Serina. I am an awesome fighter but I don't look like it. I have been training since the age of 1. Umm, I love to fight and I feel really embarrassed because I just lost. I know everyone here, and my greatest friend is dead."

She knows everyone? I leaned towards her. We all introduced ourselves, and she stared at me. "You're Hinata?" I nodded. "Gaara used to talk about you all the time. He must have really liked you, because he told me everything about you. Did you guys hear what happened to him?" we nodded sadly and she put a hand on my shoulder. "I am truly sorry. I knew what he was planning on doing, but I couldn't stop him. He sacrificed himself so no one else would have to die. He is a hero on many peoples' eyes. I just wished that I could have stopped him. Even though I only knew him for a few days, we got really close to each other. If you want, I could show you where he died."

We all nodded and started walking again. I stayed behind the group. Just who did Serina think she was? Getting close to Gaara like that. I ought to punch her in the head. Gaara was mine, and he always would be. Even if he was dead.

Lost in though, I didn't notice when Serina walked next to me. "Hey Hinata. I know that you miss Gaara. Heck, we all do. But I just wanted to say that Gaara was the sweetest person I had ever known. He was my only happiness and I was his. He told me so. I always thought that I could marry Gaara, but he just had to die. He was so cute too." She sighed and focused on the ground. "I loved him so, so much and it's not fair that-."

I cut her off. "ok, who the heck do you think you are, talking about Gaara like that? He was our friends and we miss him way more than you do. You hardly knew him. and for your info, I loved him too. I was going you marry him, do you can forget about it."

Her face flamed up. "excuse me? Gaara was my best friends and I can be upset if I want. I loved Gaara and Gaara loved me. Don't start getting all jealous because Gaara didn't love you. Be glad that he thought of you as one of his greatest friends. I think that Gaara would be upset if he could see you right now. You are a crazy bitch, who is jealous-"

I fumed. "jealous? You don't know who you're talking to. I am way more important that you will ever be. I loved Gaara for so long, and you can't change that! I can not believe that you are this twisted, you little-."

Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder. "Hinata, calm down. It's not worth it. Be nice to Serina. She is here to help us. I can assure you that Gaara is watching us. He wouldn't be happy to know that you guys are fighting. Now apologize!"

"I'm sorry Hinata. I started it. It's my fault. Please forgive me." Serina was trying to fake innocence. Making everyone think she is so nice. I hated her eve more.

"Hinata, apologize to Serina. She was just trying to be nice." Sasuke explained to me.

Nice my ass. That girl was evil. "I'm sorry Serina." I clenched my teeth.

"good, now Serina, show us the way."

"ok, follow me please." She skipped to the front of the group.

I seethed as I looked at her. What a bitch.

After a few minutes, Serina stopped walking. We followed her gaze to a grassy area. Well, to what used to be a grassy area. The grass was burnt and a house was turned to rubble. There was no sign of life anywhere. It was depressing.

Serina spoke softly. "this is where the bomb went off, and where Gaara saved everyone. I will never forget the way Gaara looked at me."

**(back flash!) (A/N back flash is in Serina's POV)**

"Gaara! Please! Don't do this!" I ran towards him, but he used his sand to stop me from moving. Tears streamed down my face. "Gaara, please don't. we can find another way to do this. Don't leave me, please!"

Gaara turned to look at me. "Serina you must understand. I want to end this now."

"Gaara, don't do this to me."

Gaara walked towards me and kissed my check. "I'm sorry Serina. This is good-bye."

He walked back towards the bomb. "Gaara!" I screamed. Then the bomb went off and everything went black.

**(End Back flash)**

"that was the last time I saw him. he was so nice to me and I will never forget him. he was my greatest love. And I owe him my life." Tears slid down my cheeks and she hugged the closest person to her; which happened to be Neji.

Suddenly, I felt sorry for her. She was kind of like me, a girl hopelessly in love with a dead guy.

"too bad about Gaara. He knew that he was going to die." A thought struck me. "Omg, guys! I just realized something. Serina, when Gaara tool himself out with the bomb, was it a last minute decision?" she nodded. I pulled out Gaara's letter. "in his letter, it says that he died from a bomb. If it was a last minute decision, how did he know he was going to die like that?"

A shocked look spread across everyone's faces. There was no way Gaara had written this note after he died. There was only one possible solution. "we've been tricked." Neji whispered.

There was only one thing that I wanted to know. What really happened to Gaara?

**That's all she wrote, folks. I think this story is about to end everyone. And at the end of chapter 13, I will announce the winner of the contest. So long, Emma Karazuki. **


	12. Welcome Home

This is the second-to-last chapter; I am now working on 3 new stories. I'm almost ready to announce the contest winner. But, enjoy my story; while it lasts.

_**Welcome Home**_

**Sakura's POV**

Gaara was missing! I couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be dead.

Now, don't get me wrong when I say that. Sure, I wanted him alive, but I also wanted him with us. Life sometimes wasn't fair.

"So, how do we find Gaara? Or at least his body." Hinata thought out loud.

I started crying again. "Poor Gaara! He must be feeling so scared and alone." I started a chain reaction, because Serina started crying, and so did Hinata. Sasuke put his arm around my shoulders as I cried.

Serina stopped crying. "Guys, maybe we should check to see if Gaara's body blew up. Because, maybe he died but his body might have survived the explosion in one piece."

I clapped my hands together. "Then we could actually bury the body. I would be so much happier. Come on, let's go to where the bomb went off, and find his body."

We all raced down to the house in rubbles and started turning everything over. Occasionally, we found a piece of a body, but other than that, we didn't find anything.

After a while of searching, we were all exhausted. "We are never going to find his body. Excuse me while I cry under a tree." I jumped up and ran behind a tree. I was about to run all the way home, but something reached out and grabbed my ankle.

"ouch." I rubbed my sore ankle and looked to see what had grabbed me. It was a hand. A body less hand. I opened my mouth and screamed bloody murder.

**Hinata's POV**

We were all thinking about our next move, when we heard sakura scream. I jumped up and raced to where she was sitting. A hand was lying on the ground. Everyone was trying to find out what to do, but the hand started moving.

I was scared shitless, but Serina went right up and pulled the hand. It came out of the bushes and we found out that it was attached to a body.

After we had cleaned the man up, Serina recognized him. "Hey! You were the man that set off the bomb and killed Gaara."

Since the man was terrified, we made him start talking.

This is what we learned from him: He kidnapped Gaara, kept him in a room; Gaara escaped and now he is trying to track him down.

After we got what we wanted, Neji killed the guy.

I looked at Serina. I hated her so much, but I shouldn't fight or argue with her since we are on the same side.

We searched the forest all afternoon, and that night we camped outside. As I looked up at the stars, I didn't see a figure approach out camp. I sat up and I was glad that I did because a kunai landed right where my head had been.

"We're under attack guys!" everyone dodged the oncoming kunai and shuriken.

"Please," the shadow spoke. "Help guys." he stumbled towards us and fell on the ground.

Serina lifted it up by its hair. "Guys, it's Gaara!"

We all crowded around the body and rejoiced. "He's alive; let's take him to the hospital."

Tears formed in my eyes. Gaara was alive.

**Gaara's POV**

Beep

Beep

Beep

What was that annoying sound? I opened my eyes, but I saw nothing. I had bandages over my eyes.

I could hear perfectly though. I also felt a body on me. Running a hand over the body, I figured out that it was Hinata. "Hinata, is this you?" I asked her in my croaky voice. It was very difficult for me to speak.

I felt her head lift up. "Gaara, you're awake? How are you feeling?"

I was going to reply to her, but my vocal cords stopped working. I felt a sharp pain in my side. And then in my legs and chest.

All at once, I realized what was going on with me; the Shukaku was eating my insides. "ugh." I started coughing up blood, and I struggled to keep the Shukaku sealed up like I had done for years. But I couldn't do it anymore. My world turned black and I was gone that quickly.

**Hinata's POV**

I fell asleep on Gaara. I woke up when I heard him call my name. his eyes were bandaged, so he couldn't see me.

"Gaara, you're awake! How are you feeling?" I saw him smile, but he didn't respond.

His body started jerking and he coughed up blood.

"Gaara! Hold on, I will go get the doctor." I pulled open the room door, and started screaming for help.

Soon, they started operating on him and I held his hand the entire time. 'You're going to be ok Gaara' I thought, 'I am here for you.'

(Time Skip. A Month Later)

I opened the door to Gaara's hospital room. "hey Gaara, how's it going? I'm fine, but Serina annoys me."

I stared at Gaara's body. The day he coughed up blood was the last time he woke up. Apparantely, he was in a coma, and he wasn't going to wake up.

I still had faith in him though. I believed that he would wake up someday.

So, I continued talking to him, and I held his hand. I squeezed it and sighed. And then I got a great surprise. His hand squeezed back! Weakly, but It was still there.

I studied him carefully, thinking that I had imagined it. But his hand kept squeezing mine. I got really excited. "Gaara can you hear me? It's Hinata. Squeeze my hand twice if you can hear me."

It was quiet for a few seconds, but then he squeezed twice. I squealed and ran off to find a doctor. Gaara was going to be ok!

**Gaara's POV**

Beep

Beep

Beep

There was that sound again. But Hinata came through the door and started squeezing my hand. I squeezed back and she went somewhere.

I felt really lightheaded. I hadn't been awake for a month. I still had the bandages over my eyes. It was so irritating.

I was still to weak to get up, but I started to black out again.

**Hinata's POV**

"Gaara, we are about to take your bandages off, please don't move." We had done enough operating and Gaara was awake again. We just needed to keep him like that.

I untied his bandages and told him to open his eyes. Blinking rapidly, aquamarine eyes finally saw the world again.

I was going to hug Gaara, but Serina came in and ruined the moment. "Gaara, you have to choose now; me or Hinata? Your pick."

Oh no, this was not going to end well.

**Gaara's POV**

I opened my eyes and I finally saw the world again. Except, my world had long hair, pearl eyes, and she was a Hyuga.

Then, Serina came in. "Gaara, you have to choose now; me or Hinata? Your pick.

This wasn't a choice at all. "I choose Hinata. Serina, seriously, I don't like you. And besides, I have always been in love with Hinata so stay out of our way."

I pulled Hinata into my lap and Serina left. "I love you Hinata." I told her.

She faced me. "I love you too Gaara." And even though we were in the hospital, I kissed her.

**The end of the chapter. I am going to make another chapter, maybe.**


	13. A Sad Ending

Ok, I will now announce the winner of my contest. Congrats to…EchoUchiha! Email me so we can start writing. But, second place is CherryBlossomWish. Congrats you 2. Email me when you read this guys. Now, the last chapter to my story.

_**A Sad Ending**_

**Gaara's POV**

Hinata and I walked hand-in-hand towards a café. I clutched my stomach. I was happy with Hinata. But lately, I had a weird feeling in my stomach. I thought that I was just hungry, so Hinata and I are going to eat.

I clutched my stomach again, and Hinata grabbed my hand. "Are you ok Gaara? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. It's just a little chest pain. I'm fine, really."

Pain surged through my chest and I gasped. Hinata grabbed my arm. "Gaara let me help you."

I collapsed onto my knees. As I tried to catch my breath, Hinata kneeled next to me. "Gaara, I am taking you to the hospital right now. You are sick and in pain. Please let me take you." She pleaded with me.

After another pain, I finally realized what was happening. "Hinata, listen to me carefully." She nodded. "Leave now, evacuate this part of town. Don't ask any questions. We're all in danger."

"But what about you Gaara? We can't leave you behind."

"No, Hinata, go, hurry!" it felt like my chest was engulfed in flames. Suddenly, it stopped. I sighed and began to stand up, when I was bitten in my heart.

"Ugh, Hinata get everyone out, please." I begged.

"I don't want to leave you Gaara."

Even if she did decide to run, it was to late now. It was here.

"Hinata, no matter what happens, I love you."

**Hinata's POV**

Tears streamed down my face. "Gaara, I don't understand. Please, what is going on?"

Gaara clutched his head and started screaming like a harpy. He fell on his hand and knees, panting. What was happening to him?

"Gaara?" was he ok? Random people stared at us. I had forgotten that there were millions of civilians. I had to get them out of danger. "Hey! Evacuate this area. Hurry! You are all in danger."

Immediately, everyone ran around screaming.

Gaara groaned on the ground. "I'll be right back Gaara." I told him.

I was running to the Hokage tower, but something told me to look back. So I listened to it. And I was devastated by what I saw.

Gaara had arms coming out of his body. I knew who those arms belonged to. And it meant trouble.

I raced to the Hokage tower and ran into Tsunade's office. "Lady Tsunade. Shukaku is here!"

Looking alerted, Tsunade called in all her greatest ninjas, which included all of my friends.

We all raced back to where Gaara was. He was obviously trying to stop Shukaku, but it was obviously too late. But we could still stop its tail from coming out.

We tried to fight off Shukaku, but he just swiped us away.

Finally, his tail emerged and Gaara completely transformed until the Shukaku was humongous.

Again, we did our best to fight him, but it was useless. Shukaku was the one-tailed demon. He was a lot more powerful than us.

The only one that could stop him was Gaara, and he was out of the question. I watched helplessly as Shukaku devoured the civilians. I should be able to stop do something but I was too weak.

"Gaara!" I cried out and Shukaku looked at me. Then he grabbed me up. "Help!" I screamed to all of my friends. Shukaku smirked at me and I knew it was all over then. I closed my eyes and fell unconscious.

**Gaara's POV**

I groaned. I heard Hinata scream and my eyes instantly opened. She was in trouble and I was going to help her.

I only now realized that Shukaku was going to devour Hinata. Well, not if I could help it.

Dangerously, I plunged my body into Shukaku. I knew that I was skating on thin ice. I had no time to think though. Hinata was about to be killed. Quickly I yanked onto Shukaku's heart. It wasn't that big and I crushed it in my hand.

Hearing Shukaku scream, I absorbed him back into my body. It was raining now, and the rain slid down my face.

Regardless that I was in pain and about to die and second, I picked Hinata up. "You're ok." I smiled at the girl in my arms.

When I set her down, I collapsed on the ground.

I looked at my love, who was leaning over me in concern. "I love you Hinata, and I always will. Just don't forget about me and find someone to take care of you."

She shook her head, tears streaming down. "Don't talk like that Gaara. You're not going to die. I won't let you. Just hold on a little while longer."

She frantically tried to heal me, but I grabbed her hands. "It's no use Hinata. Nothing can be done. But just remember that you were always my number one girl. And you still are."

With that, I died. Leaving behind all my friends and the girl I loved more than anything.

**(5 months later.)**

**Hinata's POV**

"And do you, Itachi Uchiha, take Temari to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Itachi nodded. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We all clapped when Itachi kissed Temari. This was a great wedding. The first of many. Sasuke and Sakura's was next. And then, it was going to be my wedding.

I stepped outside to get some air and clear my head, I couldn't wait until my wedding. Speaking of which, my husband-to-be came walking towards me.

I ran to meet him. "Hey, how did you like the wedding?"

He shrugged. "I didn't like when Temari and Itachi kissed."

Using my elbow, I nudged him in the stomach. "Getting jealous?" I teased him.

"Why would I? She is my sister."

"Ok, sorry about that Gaara. Just playing around."

Gaara put his arm around my waist and we walked back to the wedding. Mine was coming up soon.

**(2 years later)**

**Gaara's POV**

I ran downstairs, my jacket flying behind me.

A kid the age of one came running towards me. "Daddy! Mommy wants you to come into the kitchen."

Yes, this was my son, who also had a twin sister. At that moment, she ran towards me as well.

My son's name is Jun, the girls name is Sakura. Of course she was named after my friend.

Jun had his mother's hair and he had bright green eyes. His face looked a lot like mine. Sakura had long red hair and her mother's eyes.

They both called me. "Daddy! Come see mommy!"

I picked them both up and carried them in the kitchen. Sitting them at the table, I kissed my beautiful wife. She smiled at me and I sat with my family to eat our breakfast. This was my beautiful family, and I loved all of them.

**And that was a great end to a great story. I thank you all for being so supportive through this. Make sure you read the other stories that I have made. And all the stories I am working on right now.**


End file.
